


Take The Pain Away

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Pain Away

"He hurt her John..."

Katie's eyes flash with anger even as she moves out of the room, heading to the door to let Darcey in, the instant she was inside and the door was closed Katie had gathered her closer, stroking her back gently. John has followed her down to the door, although he hesitates to join them. Instead he moves away into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialling, once he has the man on the other end of the phone he is soft spoken, telling the man where to get off and that he has no right to hurt Darcey, although the reply sends him into a rage and he soon finds himself yelling into the phone, his entire body shaking with rage. 

"A real man can't stand seeing his woman hurt. He's careful with his decisions and actions, so he never has to be responsible for her pain... You, sir... clearly are not a real man, just an absolute git."

He rings off, pacing the kitchen and trying desperately to regain his calm. He is quieter when he moves back through the house, noting that Katie has settled on the sofa with Darcey curled into her side, the fear in Darcey's eyes hurting him instantly and he sighs, knowing he may have not helped by yelling. 

"Are you alright?"

He moves closer slowly, searching Darcey's eyes for fear before moving to gently stroke her cheek free of tears, hating that she is hurting enough to cry. 

"She will be... but she's not sleeping alone tonight."

"No... she can't."

John agrees, then, speaking quietly. 

"She can stay with us."

Darcey half-smiles and his heart breaks anew for her, his touch gentle as he kisses her hairline gently. 

"We'll look after you Sweetheart."


End file.
